Chapter 19: Katie Bell vs. Gary Smith
(Meanwhile, Katie Bell finds Gary Smith at Monument Circle outside of the course.) * Katie Bell: Gary! * Gary Smith: Moron! * Katie Bell: Why'd you do it, Gary? * Gary Smith: Why not? I won, I tricked everyone, starting with you, the head, the loser in town and the prefects! Me! I won! * Katie Bell: You are sad, Gary. * Gary Smith: I might be sad, but I run Indianapolis, moron, and don't you forget it. You got possessed by an opal necklace when Harry was with you. You're like a puppet, only dumber. * Katie Bell: Whatever. Let's finish this. (readies her wand) * Gary Smith: The thing is: if I win, you're just another punk! You win and you'll be sent away even quicker for beating up the head boy! * Katie Bell: Why'd you do it, Gary? * Gary Smith: Because I can! Because making little people like you and the morons who run Indy eat out of the palm of my hand feels great! * Katie Bell: But Draco never did anything to you! * Gary Smith: You would have. If I'd given you the chance, face it! I'm SMARTER than you! Haha! * Katie Bell: Oh, Congratulations! You're smarter than me! You hate everyone and Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff hates you, Slytherin genius! * Gary Smith: The head likes me. I tied him up, turned Indy's school into a battleground, got kids expelled-unfairly, put several others into therapy and he still likes me! * Katie Bell: You're such a loser like other Slytherins before you, but Snape isn't. (begins firing Stunning Spells at him) * Gary Smith: Well, at least my mom doesn't make her living on her back! * Katie Bell: Well, I'm better than that. (They fight.) * Linmis: (voiceover) And Katie Bell just starting the Sky Hooks. A woman who dominated Quidditch in each of the past f... (Gary Smith slides down the track, lets go of it, but got his fingernails on the rope. The villain splashes into the water as Katie is about to finish the Sky Hooks.) * Jesse Tobin: (voiceover) OH!!! Unbelievable! * Brandon Mears: What? * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) That is shocking. * Jesse Tobin: (voiceover) Gary Smith out on the Downhill Pipe Drop! * Dan Polizzi: Oh, my god! * Jesse Tobin: (voiceover) And the Slytherins are in complete disbelief, Akbar. * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Jess, they all are. (The scene cuts to a slow-motion replay.) It looked from here like his slide down the track was fine, but he just whiffed on the rope grab. That's a move he's probably done 1,000 times in training. Look. He has his hands all around on the rope and he just missed. I'm just stunned right now. (Then, the scene fades to Gary Smith getting cuffed by the Indianapolis PD as Katie is about to start the Rail Runner.) * Jesse Tobin: (voiceover) He predicted a minute 45 finish time. Instead, this unrelenting course strikes again, taking out one of the all-time greats. And the yellow warrior, Milvad, is the lucky beneficiary of Gary Smith's shocking failure. * Milvad: You know, Katie wants a shot at that cash. * Crowd: Mega Wall! Mega Wall! * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Cho is nervous at the sideline. * Obra: Can Katie Bell get her $11K right here? (Katie takes some big strides and runs up the 17-ft Warped Wall. She grabs the 14-ft handhold with one hand, climbs up it and does a tumble to the top and hits the buzzer. The crowd in all of Indianapolis erupted with lots of cheers.) * Cedric Diggory: Yes! * Ron Weasley: Whoa! * Roger Davies: With a flip! * Linmis: Katie Bell hits the buzzer and just earned $11,000! * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: That's big right there, baby! That's big! * Katie Bell: Yeah! * Jesse Tobin: Katie Bell, what a remarkable performance and kissing the wall that just brought her 10K! (The scene flashes to a slow-motion replay.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Katie Bell was rock-solid from start to finish and the Hogwarts Quidditch player flew up 17 feet with flair. (Then, it flashes back to the present.) * Linmis: Katie Bell is standing by with the other girls. * Terso: Katie, that was so impressive. You did a 17-ft Warped Wall and you had enough energy to do a somersault at the top. Have you even tried anything like this before? * Katie Bell: Never, no. No. 16 is the highest. This is, er...this is new heights for sure. * Arnor: What are you gonna do with that money? * Katie Bell: Maybe to star in the next Harry Potter movie. * Molyn: Oh, that sounds nice. Fred and George look happy about all of this. The next movie is good. * Suhan: But, you can't go too far. Too soon, because we'll see Ron back for Harry Potter 7. * Katie Bell: Thank you so much. * Jesse Tobin: (voiceover) Well, it just shows how unpredictable this sport is. (Flash to a slow-motion replay of what happened earlier tonight.) One of the wicked bullies, Gary Smith, makes a mental error and he will not be moving on to the city finals. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Spy Squad Category:Shocking Moments Category:Amazing Moments